


David Abraham + Disneyland

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [421]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Being Lost, Boys In Love, Developing Friendships, Disney World & Disneyland, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David les a perdus à Disneyland. C'est le script.
Relationships: Adi Hütter/Niko Kovač, David Abraham & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, Kevin Trapp/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [421]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	David Abraham + Disneyland

David Abraham + Disneyland

  
Il y a des coups à la porte, et son nom est presque hurlé. Difficile comme réveil, surtout que ça faisait partie de sa pause avant le début de la saison... Adi a les oreilles bouchées et les yeux encore endormis alors qu'il se lève lentement et silencieusement pour aller ouvrir, trouvant son boxer sur le sol et l'enfilant. Il n'a pas envie de revenir sur ce qui a ou se passer pendant la nuit. Son reflet dans les lunettes de la personne à la porte lui fait comprendre qu'il n'ira pas se recoucher, Adi ne sait même pas quelle heure il est mais il blâme intérieurement les quelques rayons du soleil qui piquent ses yeux toujours plissés par ce réveil soudain. Putain Fredi.

  
''Quel est le problème ?'' Adi retrouve peu à peu quelques uns de ses vêtements et les enfile pour cacher sa peau mi-pâle mi-bronzée (ah Salzbourg !), Fredi rentrant dans sa chambre avec la mine renfrognée. Pas bon.

''Les joueurs ne sont pas dans leurs chambres.''

''Tous ? Au petit-déjeuner peut-être ?''

''Déjà fouillé, rien vu. Ils ne sont plus là. Il faut qu'on les retrouve Adi.''

''Peut-être qu'ils sont juste partis faire un tour pour se réveiller ?''

''Aucune chance, je suis parti demander à l'accueil, ils ne les ont pas vus sortir, ni rentrer hier soir d'ailleurs.''

''Oh seigneur... Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et on va les chercher.''

''Une minute Adi, c'est Niko dans ton lit ?''

''Jamais dit que j'étais célibataire mon cher Fredi.''

''Bref, quand les a tu vus pour la dernière fois ?''

''Après le repas, je partais dans ma chambre avec Niko, et puis David est venu me voir avec ses yeux de chien battu me demandant au nom de toute l'équipe s'ils pouvaient retourner dans le parc jusqu'à sa fermeture, pour voir la parade nocturne, ce genre de choses. J'ai accepté parce qu'ils sont responsables mais maintenant j'ai des doutes.''

''Misère de misère...''

''J'ai fait promettre à David de tous les garder ensemble, alors ils devraient tous être unis, j'espère...''

''Réveil Niko, il va chercher avec nous.''

''Fredi...''

''Je sais, mais on a besoin de tout le monde pour les retrouver, j'aurais bien envoyé Jan, mais je crois qu'il était avec l'équipe.''

  
Adi se retrouve à devoir trimballer Niko avec lui dans les avenues de Disneyland de Floride parce que ses joueurs ont décidé de disparaître subitement, et dire qu'ils étaient venus ici pour les récompenser de leur dur travail de pré-saison, ça ne se refera plus jamais maintenant... Putain David.

  
_____________________

  
David avale difficilement la boule dans sa gorge. Ils sont paumés, et c'est de sa faute. C'était leur demande d'assister à la fermeture du parc, maintenant c'est l'enfer. Pourtant il a bien géré l'équipe toute la journée, mais là il est incapable de les ramener à l'hôtel, il est complètement perdu. Les heures ont l'air de passer et aucun garde ne semble capable de les retrouver. Adi va les tuer, et surtout lui.

  
David est heureux que les nuits en été ne soient pas horribles, il ne faut pas spécialement froid, et au moins tout le monde est toujours avec tout le monde. Il doit quand même être le pire capitaine du club pour les avoir perdus de cette manière, qui plus est dans cet endroit en particulier. Ils vont dormir à la belle étoile dans un espace de verdure, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insectes ça ne sera pas le pire endroit au monde. Il l'espère vraiment en tout cas. Martin vient dormir à côté de lui, David ne peut pas s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, il l'apprécie beaucoup, et puis c'est son coéquipier en défense centrale, alors il a besoin de lui. David est presque sûr que Kevin doit faire pareil avec Jan, même si l'un d'eux continuera toujours de nier qu'ils s'apprécient. Est-il réellement en train de les juger après les avoir perdus dans un endroit où il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se perdent ? David va faire en sorte de dormir, ce sera mieux pour lui.

  
____________________

  
Adi se retient de ne pas commettre un meurtre, ou plusieurs, en les voyant tous ensemble endormis comme des abrutis sur une pelouse couverte par quelques arbres. La sécurité du parc a besoin de renfort en ce qui concerne la Bundesliga. Fredi se pince le nez à côté de lui alors que Niko sourit comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la meilleure des bonnes nouvelles. Quoique, c'est une bonne nouvelle de les avoir retrouvés : Ils pourront faire une heure d'entraînement en plus chaque matin pendant une semaine. Tous les trois côte à côte, ils sont trois sentiments tout à fait différents : Fredi est exaspéré, Niko content (beaucoup trop bien réveillés surtout), et lui est énervé. Ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

  
David a l'air de comprendre très vite ce que ça signifie quand il ouvre les yeux et les voit, énervés de leur aventure nocturne. Adi le laisse présenter quelques excuses, qu'il a du mal à avaler à cause de son mauvais réveil (il veut juste un café). Fredi n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir très longtemps, mais lui oui, ils sont tous adultes pour l'amour de Dieu, du moins selon les termes européens et pas étasuniens. Adi est forcé de laisser couler quand les excuses de tous les autres joueurs se mêlent à celles de David. Au moins ça fera des choses à raconter à l'avenir, et les liens entre l'équipe se sont resserrés. Quelque chose de grave aurait pu arriver, Adi en a bien conscience, mais malgré tout il doit reconnaître que David a fait du bon boulot (si on oublie le fait qu'il se soit perdu).

  
Adi leur donne la journée pour se reposer, et profiter du parc, mais il demande à Fredi de ne pas les lâcher des yeux. Pendant ce temps, il décide de retourner se coucher avec Niko, Adi n'oublie pas ses priorités.

  
Fin


End file.
